


Dorothy's Vacation

by Talliya



Series: Cocktail Friday [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fix-it Verse, Vacations, alcohol mention, gw cocktail friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Dorothy takes a week long vacation from work and makes plans to have Relena do the same.





	Dorothy's Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Dorothy was due a vacation, she’d convinced herself that sun and sand were the way to go. The boys had had other ideas. Trowa thrust a camera upon her and told her to take lots of pictures; anything she found inspiring or just for fun, even selfies. She had several photos of various beaches, dolphins, whales, herself. She was sure the others would enjoy them. Duo gave her the keys to a yacht Howard had left him in his will, and told her to go hog wild with the week she was taking off. Heero had handed her a hat, telling her to protect her complexion while she was away. The fact that he was actually serious threw her a bit and she took the hat. She hadn’t actually worn it much, but it was a nice aesthetic. Quatre offered to go with her, but she pointed out he had far too much work to do the week she was leaving to come. He pouted a bit, but gave her a wonderful send off before she took those boat keys in hand and sailed out.

As she sat there drinking her rather tropical looking alcoholic drink - having stocked the wet bar in the last port - watching the water just off the back of the boat, she had to admit, boating wasn’t such a bad way to take a vacation. And she was glad WuFei had been out on assignment, she wasn’t sure if he would have even cared she were taking a vacation, but she kind of feared what he would have had to say if he _had_. The man was far too serious and used his own vacation time to consult with various private investigators on their cases.

Anchored just offshore of a lovely island, she determined to get Relena such a vacation week of her own. A small smile lit her face as she thought of simply kidnapping the woman again like they had for her bachelorette party. She knew it wouldn’t do any good to tell Heero about it in advance, the man couldn’t lie to his wife to save his life and would ruin the surprise. He would have to be told directly after however, they didn’t need search parties sent out after them. Yes, she’d have to try it one of these months...


End file.
